


Sinful Succulence

by Nirukee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 2021 rosters, M/M, Multi, Not Vegan, Sex involving food, Vegetarian, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirukee/pseuds/Nirukee
Summary: Fnatic and G2 members compete in a cooking contest for content videos. The flavors of the desserts whet their appetite for other things.On the menu, we have Rekkles and Caps dealing with being boyfriends and colleagues again, Selfmade and Upset having sexual crushes on G2 members, Yamato and Wunder considering going back to their BDSM relationship, and Jankos building a bromance with Hylissang and Bwipo.
Relationships: Fabian "GrabbZ" Lohmann/Elias "Upset" Lipp, Jakob "YamatoCannon" Mebdi/Martin "Wunder" Hansen, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Elias "Upset" Lipp/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Mihael "Mikyx" Mehle, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh, Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov/Gabriël "Bwipo" Rauh/Marcin "Jankos" Jankowski
Kudos: 12





	1. Baker Pantheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a mess but I worked hard on it xD I hope you’ll find it appealing, and if you don’t, I hope you’ll find it funny ;)

#### Round 1: Rekkles vs. Upset

Three duels, one theme: chocolate. 

When Caps heard about the idea of a cooking contest, he found it pretty funny and was eager to start. But meanwhile, G2 played its first games with the new roster and it didn’t go well. It would have been okay if Caps’ boyfriend didn’t rumble about it for an eternity.  
“Come on, Martin, don’t be so dramatic. I’m sorry I failed the gank, I’ll do better next time.” said the midlaner to his ADC.  
But Rekkles remained silent, letting his boyfriend guess his thoughts.  
“You’re unbelievable.” Caps said, before walking away.  
He heard a “Wait, Rasmus!” behind him, but he didn’t turn back. He stayed in his room until it was time to go for the cooking contest. 

. . . . . .

Here they are, five players from G2 and Fnatic entering a dining room, especially rented for the occasion. Caps, Mikyx and Selfmade walk to the jury table, waving at the cameras cheerfully, while Rekkles and Upset take place in two opened kitchens in the room. The two cooks face the cameras, explaining the contest’s rules to the future viewers. As Miky sits next to Selfmade, the jungler gives him a smirk. Once seated, he looks straight in front of him. _Shit_ , he thinks. He always thought Miky looked handsome. They did not have many occasions to share a moment together, but the jungler didn’t mind it – quite the opposite. He didn’t want to get involved in complicated flirting with the rival team. But he knew he just gave the support his flirtatious smirk. Selfmade tries to ignore Miky’s closeness, focusing on the two kitchens in front of him, where Upset and Rekkles are starting to cook. They did not announce what they are cooking, it will be a little surprise for the jury. 

Upset starts with the chocolate straight away. He cuts two chocolate bar in pieces with a knife. Then, he puts them in a bowl above a pan, to make the chocolate melt in a hot-water bath. The smell of melted chocolate overwhelms the room, reaching the jury members’ nostrils. 

On the other side, Rekkles started with a dough made of flour and other common ingredients. He places it in a baking pan, then takes a fork to pierce rows of little holes in the dough. Caps and Miky are chatting, trying to guess the recipes. Selfmade only listens at first, but he ends up joining the conversation. He acts cool, even joking with Mikyx, so he is quite satisfied with how he is handling the situation. As for Caps, he is in a better mood than earlier today, and he can see it is also true for Rekkles. 

Martin Larsson takes care of the chocolate. He made it melt with heavy cream and he is now spreading it on the dough with delicate moves, as if he was painting.  
“He’s such an artist,” comments Selfmade in a teasing tone, making the Swede glance at the jury with an amused look.  
Meanwhile, Upset is already pouring his chocolate dough in three little bowls, getting them ready for the oven. His recipe has pretty common ingredients: dark chocolate, eggs, sugar, flour. It makes it hard for the jury to guess which type of cake it can be. They say a few names. Upset has a slight smile, not commenting. He is focused on the cooking, even though he seems to have done this recipe multiple times before. He puts the bowls in the oven and the chocolate smell increases, pleasing more the audience. 

As for Rekkles, he takes a box and pulls candied oranges from it. Everyone turns to Caps, knowing it is for him. The midlaner chuckles, slightly embarrassed. His ADC gives him a charming smile, happy with the effect of surprise. Caps keeps his eyes on him. Rekkles still looks like an artist. He is cutting the slices of oranges in cute triangular shapes, placing them one by one on the chocolate tart, with one full round slice in the middle of it. He is putting the tart in the oven when Upset’s recipe is ready to be served. 

The Fnatic ADC carries the three little chocolate cakes to the jury table. After the teasing of the smell, they are eager to taste it. Caps dives his spoon in his cake, revealing a melting heart.  
“It’s a fondant!” he exclaims joyfully.  
The other members of the jury are just as surprised. The midlaner puts the first spoon in his mouth and loves it immediately. The pure chocolate taste is overwhelming his mouth and feels like a blessing. It brings him back to childhood memories, to cooking with his dad, collecting chocolate on the edges of the empty bowl with his fingers, while the cake is in the oven.  
“I can’t remember when’s the last time I ate chocolate,” says Selfmade, apparently feeling blessed as well to rediscover this taste.  
“Really? You should fix that.” replies Mikyx.  
Selfmade turns his head towards the support and he sees chocolate in the corner of his lips. The thought immediately comes to him: he wants to lick it so bad. He wants to taste the chocolate and the lips. Actually, he wants his tongue to run on Miky’s face, on his neck, on the rest of his body.  
The G2 player stares back at him with confused eyes.  
“What?”  
“You have chocolate here,” explains Selfmade, with a neutral voice, pointing the corner of his own lips to show him.  
Okay, he stared, but he managed to hide the rush of not-suitable-for-work thoughts that came to him. But when he sees Miky’s tongue lick the chocolate stain, he definitely has to look away. He goes back to his bowl. Unfortunately, the delicious taste of the fondant is not helping. Selfmade is pleased. He tries to think about annoying things to balance his mood, to avoid a boner in front of the other players and in front of the cameras. _Tim forgot to text me back. I flamed so hard yesterday. I knocked my head on the cupboard. Stupid handsome support._  
The members of the jury now face the cameras, rating Upset’s fondants. They all joke around, promising good content videos, but the Fnatic cook receives good grades: a 9/10 from Caps and an 8 from the others. 

It’s time for Rekkles to give them his dessert, the orange-chocolate tart, sometimes called ‘the tart of the sun’. The Swede brings the tart on the jury table and cuts it there with a large knife. Caps is still mad at him, he doesn’t want his forgiveness to be bought with oranges. But Rekkles looks so bright. _The tart of the sun_ , Caps repeats internally, annoyed. The ADC places one slice in each jury member’s plate. The Dane looks at his slice, admiring the beautiful orange and dark brown colors. He wants to taste it all the more after Upset’s cake. The fondant made him want for more chocolate, and the recipe can only be better with oranges. The two other men at the table started eating, but Caps takes time to lift his head, to throw a disapproving look at his boyfriend. Then, he takes his spoon and cuts a piece of the tart of forgiveness. As expected, it makes him melt inside. An enthusiastic sound escapes his mouth at the first bite. The acidity of the oranges is lessened by the sugar and the chocolate, but it makes the combination more balanced and enjoyable. Caps likes the taste so much, his attention is fully focused on his slice. He enjoys every bite of it. Next to him, Selfmade and Mikyx agree on the fact that it is averagely good.  
Once again, the jury members look into the cameras to rate the dessert. Caps gives it a 10/10 with a shameful smile, while Selfmade gives it a 4 and Miky a 5. Even if Upset’s recipe was simpler, the texture and taste were beyond Rekkles’. Upset wins the round. 

. . . . . .

The content team leaves the room, while the players stay to chat. After a while, Selfmade stands up.  
“Alright, I’ll leave you here. See you later,” he says.  
“I’ll go with you,” replies Miky.  
The jungler turns to him and tries not to dive too deep into the greenish gaze.  
“It’s getting late, I’ll follow you guys,” adds Upset.  
The three of them exit the room, leaving Caps and Rekkles alone. 

A silence overwhelms the room. Caps is still sitting at the jury table, Rekkles is still standing. They stare into each other’s eyes with intensity. 

“Oranges, huh?” Caps asks, lowkey embarrassed.  
Rekkles smirks.  
“For my king’s pretty eyes only.”  
“That’s not really fair.”  
“Is it?”  
Rekkles is pleased to see his boyfriend under his spell. He knows Caps can’t stay mad at him after his orangy gift. Caps thinks the Swede will step closer to touch him, but instead, he walks away towards the kitchen. The midlaner gets tilted. He certainly doesn’t want to be played with. He stands, heading for the door. But as he does, the smell of fresh oranges reaches his nostrils. He curses himself while turning back to see the most handsome man on the planet peel the most handsome fruit on Earth. While Rekkles steps closer slowly, he detaches a slice of orange, licking it sensually, before eating it. Caps swallows hard, trying to keep a fierce look on his face. Rekkles detaches another slice and holds it up to the midlaner’s mouth. Caps welcomes his fingers in his mouth, and lets his tongue swirl around the most sensitive parts of the fingertips. He sucks the fingers, moving his head in slow movements, locking eye contact with the ADC. Rekkles’ smirk has faded, he can’t hide the effect Caps’ tongue has on him. The Dane steals the orange slice and moves his head away from his boyfriend’s fingers. Looking at Rekkles’ needy expression, he chews his piece of orange victoriously.  
“Show your king some respect.” he says.  
He walks towards the metallic table in the middle of the room. He takes one of the oranges left, inspecting its color and shape. Then, he grabs a knife, cuts it in half.  
“Where did you get such good oranges?”  
Rekkles places his arms around Caps’ chest, hugging him from behind.  
“I have my ways.”  
He lets his hands press against the midlaner’s torso and travels from his nipples, to his lower belly, playing with the limits. Caps slowly turns his head over his shoulder and starts to kiss Rekkles. They press their lips repetitively. The Dane escapes from the arms holding him and takes the Swede’s shirt off, in a dominant way. He carefully places everything on the table on the floor and pushes his boyfriend on the kitchen furniture. Rekkles lays down, shirtless, feeling the contrast between the cold metallic furniture and the heat inside his body. Caps kneels above him, pressing their crotches together. He smirks, grabs half of the orange, and presses juice on the ADC’s chest. He licks the juice off Rekkles’ torso, inflicting him a slow burn, starting from the neck, all the way down the belly. His tongue travels a bit further, pushing the fabric to caress the base of the cock. It makes Rekkles breathe deeply and grip the edges of the table. Caps lifts his head. The tasty acidity in his mouth makes him want more.  
“Do you have condoms?” he asks in a deep voice.  
"Yes." Rekkles replies, short of breath.  
Caps has mixed feelings. He is annoyed that his boyfriend knew they would need condoms. He is annoyed about the fact Rekkles knows him too well, well enough to keep playing with him while trying to make it up to him. But at the same time, he can’t help loving it. Rekkles stands up, reaches his bag and pulls rows of condoms from it. Caps sees the unusual color of the wrappings.  
“What’s this?” he asks, unsure.  
“Orange juice flavored condoms.”  
Hearing these words, Caps is all the more turned on and irritated. He bites his lower lip.  
Rekkles stares right into his eyes, while opening the first condom. He takes his pants off, then his underwear, standing naked in the middle of the kitchen. Caps is still sitting on the table, admiring the view. Rekkles places the condom on his cock, slowly, making Caps salivate at the prospect of tasting it.  
“Come here,” commands the midlaner.  
The ADC obeys, climbing on the table, laying down again. Caps takes his own shirt off, lets his hands play a little with the Swede’s cock, and finally puts it in his mouth. Rekkles breathes loudly. Caps has done this multiple times before, but he is enchanted to welcome in his mouth the texture he knows well, mixed with a whole new taste. It tastes artificial, but it is close enough to his favorite fruit, making him melt inside. He is eager to enjoy it more, he moves his head and his tongue up and down fast.  
“Fuck, Rasmus…” the ADC whispers.  
The midlaner keeps going. When he thinks he had enough, he sucks one last, intense time. He lifts his head, takes the rest of his clothes off. Rekkles pushes him gently to make him lay on his back. He grabs the other half of the orange Caps cut earlier.  
“Open your mouth,” he asks with a grin, his beautiful blue eyes making his boyfriend fall once more.  
As Caps does so, Rekkles starts pressing the orange with one hand, letting the juice drop into his lover’s mouth, while fapping his cock. The midlaner is spoiled, receiving simultaneous pleasure on two of the most sensitive parts of his body. Rekkles has stopped playing with him and he is now only giving him love. When Caps has drunk all the orange juice, the Swede keeps fapping him, releasing soft moans. The midlaner places his hand on the ADC’s to stop him. He grabs another orange condom, puts it on his dick, and kisses his boyfriend. Then, Rekkles gets on his knees and elbows, offering himself to Caps. The feeling in their eyes has changed. There is no resentment left, they just want each other badly. They hold hands and Caps penetrates his boyfriend, making them moan in synchronization. It’s painful for Rekkles, but deliciously painful. Caps hits once more. The ADC’s grasp on his hands tightens. The midlaner moves faster, feeling so good about the tightness around his cock and the mild taste of orange juice in his mouth. Rekkles’ screams encourages him to continue. He moves faster, stronger. As Rekkles starts coming, Caps follows him, and the two lovers finish almost exactly at the same time. The Dane hugs his boyfriend from behind, catching his breath. They part, but stay in a cuddle on the table. After a few minutes of silence, Caps makes a comment on the cooking contest.  
“It wasn’t very smart of you to make an orange pie, you knew I would be the only one to like it.”  
“Yes, I knew it. I just realized your love was more important than a win.”  
Caps chuckles. There were many simpler ways to apologize, but as usual, Rekkles chose his very own way. As usual, it didn’t miss to win Caps’ heart.  
“Except during Worlds,” points the Dane.  
“Except during Worlds.” his boyfriend agrees. 

. . . . . .

In the meantime, Upset, Mikyx and Selfmade walked back home together. When they reach Upset’s apartment, the ADC casually asks:  
“Hey, do you want to come to my place to have tea or coffee?”  
The other pro players accept the invitation. They all acted natural all along, but now that they are stuck in the silence of the elevator, the sexual tension between them becomes too obvious. The chocolate must have played tricks on them because it is really coming from nowhere. 

They stay silent as Upset opens the door of his apartment. They take their shoes off, have a small talk. The jungler and the support sit on the couch, away from each other. The German stands in front of them, cutting the chase:  
“There’s unsolved sexual tension here, between you two.”  
The pro players are caught by surprise and Miky blushes immediately.  
“What? No!” Selfmade exclaims.  
“Come on, let me help you with that,” continues Upset.  
“What the fuck, dude.” Selfmade continues, in denial.  
But he witnesses his ADC step closer to the enemy support until they can feel each other’s breath. If Miky acted offended, there is no faking now. He doesn’t move, and Selfmade can read his face, _asking_ for a touch. Upset turns to his jungler, smiling at his expression of surprise.  
“He’s yours.” he tells him, stepping away from the Slovenian.  
The two men on the couch glance at each other. Selfmade is confused. He places a hand on the edge of the couch, facing the support. He scans his expression, still trying to figure out if Mikyx really desires him too, or if it is just an illusion. Upset hoped he could have a nice private show, but it seems he has to help them more to obtain it. He heads to the kitchen, leaving Selfmade and Miky in an embarrassed silence. He takes a chocolate bar, unsalted butter, and makes them melt together in a pan. He knows the smell is already arousing for his guests. 

The guests keep avoiding each other’s eyes, but the smell does increase the tension between them, while being somehow relaxing.  
“So, you really didn’t eat chocolate in a long time?” Miky asks.  
“In ages,” replies Selfmade.  
“I’m the type to eat chocolate everyday.”  
Even though it is a casual chat, their lusty voices fill every word with desire. That is enough for the jungler to suppress the distance between them, pressing his lips on the other man’s. The support responds to it, keeps it up with hot kisses only with the lips, while wrapping his arms around Selfmade’s chest. The heat rise in their cheeks, in their crotches, and the smell of melted chocolate is mesmerizing. 

Upset comes back in the room with his pan, two spoons dived in it.  
“Ah, very good.” he comments about the kiss.  
The two other men part, embarrassed again. The ADC looks adorable with his long hair falling on his face, his light-colored eyes behind his glasses, and his cooking apron wrapped around the shapes of his body.  
“Do what you please with it,” he says, handing the pan to his guests.  
Upset sits in the armchair in front of the couch, ready to enjoy the show. He finds it quite cute how the pro players struggle to go further.  
After a few seconds of holding the pan clumsily, Mikyx finally takes one spoon, fills it with chocolate, holding it to Selfmade’s mouth. The jungler stares at him, realizing how he can’t resist his insanely cute features and the new determination in his eyes. The Pole accepts the chocolate spoon. Under the greenish gaze, the unfamiliar taste goes straight to his head. He swallows the chocolate and leans in a fast movement to kiss the Slovenian again, his tongue sharing the chocolate taste in the other man’s mouth. Miky’s tongue feels so warm and soft. They part, Selfmade grabs the other spoon to offer chocolate to the support in return. He overfilled the spoon and a drop of chocolate ends up on the Slovenian’s chin. The jungler doesn’t think twice. He licks the chocolate drop, excited to see his fantasy come true. He keeps going, licking the corner of the mouth, the cheeks, the neck. Miky breathes deeply. Upset takes the pan again, but the other pro players don’t pay too much attention to it. They keep kissing each other’s skin. 

But when the ADC comes back, he says:  
“Take your shirts off.”  
Since Upset has been so good to them, both men obey. They reveal more skin. Selfmade and Mikyx stare at each other, and the Fnatic player notices a dozen of lovebites on the G2 player’s chest. It doesn’t make Selfmade jealous of Miky’s previous lover, but instead a wave a possessiveness seizes him. He wants to add his own marks on the support’s body. Before he can do that, Upset steps next to them with hotter chocolate in his pan. He asks Selfmade to lay on his back on the couch and he pours chocolate on his chest. It is hot, almost burning, but Selfmade enjoys the sensation. What he enjoys more is Miky pressing a hand on his crotch while licking the chocolate off his chest. The G2 player licks repetitively the same spots, making sure there is no trace of chocolate left. Then, Upset pours hot chocolate on the jungler’s nipples, making him exhale loudly at the slightly painful feeling. The support obediently licks the nipples, making large movements with his lips. The sensations of the mouth opening and closing on his skin are so intense that Selfmade realizes how much Mikyx wants him. The jungler moans, pleasing both men above him. Upset adds a new dose of chocolate, pouring it from the low belly, through the chest, to Selfmade’s mouth, who is delighted about the taste, the burning feeling and Miky taking care of him. He moans again, several times, and he can see the two other players are hard between their legs. When the Slovenian is done licking his chest, he lays on the Pole’s body, licking the chin, to end up kissing him languorously. He stays on top of him, their torsos and crotches rubbing against one another. Upset steps back to sit in his armchair. Now, he is sure the show is going to be delightful. Watching the two men hooking up, he starts fapping himself. 

Selfmade kisses Mikyx’ neck, sucks it, bites it, to make sure he leaves a lovebite. The support holds him tighter, breathes faster in reaction. Then, the jungler slides a hand in the brown hair and whispers something in the Slovenian’s ear. Upset doesn’t catch what he said, but he finds it sexy and fastens his own movements around his cock. Then, the two players on the couch stand up to get near the ADC. The Fnatic carry looks at them with questioning eyes.  
“You cooked for us and you arranged things between us. You deserve a treat too.” explains Mikyx.  
“Stand up,” commands Selfmade.  
Upset grins. He stands up and lets the two men take all his clothes off. Once he is totally naked, the support pulls him to give him hot kisses, while the jungler hugs him from behind, pressing his hard dick against his butt. Selfmade sucks his neck and he grins when he sees the pale skin of his ADC is already coloring, promising to leave a little bruise. Miky’s hand reaches Upset’s low back, caressing both his butt and Selfmade’s dick. The two men move against his hand, pleased by his touch. Then, Upset parts from the kiss.  
“Maybe we should have a cleaning break?”  
His guests nod and follow him to the bathroom. 

Upset has taken shot glasses with him. He pours a red mouthwash in it, and the two other players chuckle.  
“Cheers!”  
They knock their glasses together before taking the mouthwash. Spitting the ones after the others is quite sexy. They can already imagine what wonderful things they’ll do with their clean mouths.  
“The shower is not big enough for all of us, so I’ll let you go first,” says Upset, ready to watch once more.  
Miky and Selfmade don’t argue. The jungler takes the rest of the support’s clothes off. His hands run sensually on his back. Miky does the same for him. Then, they enter the shower and the water drops makes the support’s skin look even better. As Selfmade cleans himself between his legs, Miky’s devouring gaze tells him how hot he looks. The support leans to his neck, to leave his own bruise. Now they both marked their territory. 

They get out of the shower. Upset hands them two towels, one plain blue, the other with poros on it. While the ADC showers, the other men wrap the towels around their waists. Selfmade looks at Miky’s low belly, his cute black hair running below his navel until his dick. His dick is hidden now, but the big bump on the poro towel is suggestive. The jungler never thought he would find any sexual appeal in poros, but today is definitely out of the ordinary. 

When they come back in the main room, the smell of chocolate comes back to them, mixed with the delicate smell of soap. Without wasting more time, Miky kneels in front of Upset and the botlaners stare at each other through their glasses. The support starts to suck the ADC’s dick, while the jungler kneels behind, licking the ADC’s butt, teasing him about his next move. His tongue travel further, making its way to the butt hole. Upset tilts his head towards the ceiling, eyes closed, mouth opened. Selfmade licks the external part of the hole, drawing circles, and makes it inside, while Miky is still showing amazing skills on the front. Upset grips one hand on Miky’s shoulder, and the other hand on Selfmade’s. He tightens his grip on Miky, telling him he won’t hold much longer. The support fastens the rhythm, as well as the jungler, and Upset comes. Mikyx keeps the cum in his cheeks, then spits in the chocolate pan, and rubs his smiling lips with the back of his hand. He glances at Selfmade, who returns his smile.  
“Thank you,” the ADC sighs, and he lets himself fall on the armchair behind him. 

Selfmade takes Miky’s hand, leading them to the couch again. This time, Selfmade lays on top of Miky. Even if the tastes in their mouths are less good than before, they still share hot kisses. Selfmade pulls the Slovenian’s towel at once. He shakes the top of his dick while leaning on his chest to leave other lovebites of his own. Miky makes cute sounds. The Pole slides his other hand to his butt hole and penetrates him with two fingers, while continuing the fapping. Mikyx’ cute sounds turn into cute grunts and it makes the jungler’s heart pace fastens. He continues his movements, on and on. The tension in the support’s body drives him crazy. He keeps shaking and fingering in controlled gestures until Miky bits his lower lip hard, eyes closed, frowning, nodding at Selfmade to tell him he is on the edge. The jungler goes even faster to give him the final push. Miky’s scream burns Selfmade in the inside. 

The support needs to rest, but the jungler is heavily turned on.  
“Let me take care of you in the meantime.” suggests Upset.  
Somehow, this sentence reminds Selfmade for a brief second that Upset is actually his teammate. Selfmade sits on the couch, Mikyx still lays beside him, Upset kneels in front of him. The ADC unwraps his towel and pushes his thighs away from one another. He bends to leave a few licks on the dick, a few licks on the balls, before reaching the butt hole. Selfmade closes his eyes to enjoy the sensations of warm, wet, penetrating moves. He is hissing at each breath. He feels fire everywhere in his body. He reopens his eyes when Upset pulls back from him, to see Mikyx getting closer to him. The G2 player sits on his thighs and gives him a hand job. Miky stares right into the ice-blue gaze with a naughty expression. Selfmade is allowed to dive deep into his green-brown eyes now. The support’s grip is strong, precise, making his orgasm rise perfectly. The fast movements end him, spreading cum on their naked bodies and on the couch’s fabric. 

. . . . . .

Mikyx and Selfmade are still at Upset’s place, eating pizza in front of a movie. The Fnatic ADC offered them to stay the night. The atmosphere is a mix between casual boys night and sexual flirting. After all, what could be wrong about having sex with rivals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Food Wars/Shokugeki no Sōma :)
> 
> Even if I tried to include hygiene, safety and consent, this fiction is not meant to be realistic. Take care <3


	2. Sugar Rush

#### Round 2: Bwipo vs. Hylissang

For the second round of the cooking contest, Bwipo faces Hylissang, with Jankos, Rekkles and Nisqy as the new members of the jury. The two cooks are playful, teasing each other on who is the best, and their light-hearted rivalry is contagious.  
“I bet my Chili Chong will do best,” starts Rekkles.  
“What? Have you ever tried Bwipo’s legendary cooking?” replies Nisqy straight away.  
They argue about it, before asking Jankos his opinion.  
“Unlike you guys, my heart is pure and impartial. I’ll judge the cooking, not the cooks. Despite how handsome they both look.”  
The jungler took a comical tone, but he is half serious. He admires Hylissang’s muscles, the way they move when he cuts the chocolate into pieces, his adorably focused face, disturbed now and then by Bwipo’s jokes.  
“Will you shut up?” the support asks, chuckling.  
“Sorry, gotta distract my opponent with a continuous talking.”  
On the other side, Jankos admires Bwipo’s curls, his sparkling eyes, his sparkling smile, and his charisma as he keeps doing his show in front of the camera.  
“Here, ladies and gentlemen, the walnuts I selected especially for this competition,” the Belgian tells. “How did I chose them, you’ll ask? Well, I went to the supermarket, took one walnut bag on the shelf, and shook it. Like that.”  
He shakes the walnut bag near his ear.  
“See, it’s all about the sound. You can hear how crispy the nuts are. I shook a few bags and when I heard this one, I knew it was _the_ one.”  
He cracks the bag open and pours its content in a bowl, on a scales. Then, he puts it in his chocolate dough. 

Jankos finds it funny how the way they cook reflect their personalities. Bwipo is quite rough as he manipulates the ingredients, he does everything energetically, and Jankos can see how his temperament suits his role as a toplaner. But at the same time, he is very precise. He measures the quantities down to the gram and once he is sure about it, he goes straight forward.  
Hylissang on the other side, is more delicate and quiet. Jankos has never seen anyone cracking eggs as softly without leaving a piece a shell in the dough. The support divides his dough in four and starts using food coloring. One dough turns pink, another one turns blue, another one green, and the last one turns yellow.  
“You’re always so creative,” comments Bwipo on his teammate’s cooking with a warm smile, dropping the rivalry for a second.

The moment when they present their desserts arrive. Bwipo places a beautiful brownie on the jury table and cuts it into three equal slices. He serves Jankos first, because “Rivals first” he says, then Rekkles and finally Nisqy. Jankos takes a bite and it conquers him. The layer above the spongy cake is like a thin leaf, the spongy cake itself is very soft, and inside, the crispy walnuts makes it perfect. The combination of the different textures is enchanting. Jankos feels as if the Belgian gave him a hug, as if he was diving in his soft belly, while the toplaner was saying something cocky and funny. It feels warm and inviting.  
“Okay, I admit this brownie is smurfing,” says Rekkles.  
“See? I knew it. Nothing can beat the Belgian power.” nods Nisqy. 

Then, Hylissang gives four cookies of different colors to each jury member. Jankos thinks the cookies are as colorful as the support himself. The sight is pretty, but the texture is amazing. The cookies are soft, the chocolate chunks are still hot. It melts on the tongue and it is just delightful. This time, Jankos can picture himself laying on the grass during summer, with Hylissang caressing his hair gently. He really cannot tell what he prefers. But chocolate cookies are controversial: beside him, Rekkles and Nisqy say they prefer crispy cookies. Jankos gives an 8/10 to Bwipo’s brownie and to Hylissang’s cookies, but the rest of the jury gives better grades to Bwipo, who wins the round. 

. . . . . .

Rekkles and Nisqy leave with the content team, but Jankos stays to chat with the cooks while they finish cleaning the kitchen.  
“So Jankos, now that it’s just the three of us, you can tell us: whose cooking did you like the most, for real?” Bwipo asks with a grin.  
“Guys, I honestly can’t choose. I loved both equally.”  
“Is that true?”  
The jungler nods.  
“As true as my love for Miky.” he confirms.  
The two other men chuckle.  
“Do you often struggle to make choices? Is that why you miss every Nidalee spear? You hesitate between two targets and it ends up in the middle?” teases Hylissang.  
“You guessed it right.” replies Jankos. “And I guess you don’t like to be the center of the attention, and that’s why your KDA is so bad.”  
The Bulgarian pouts, amused.  
“So now your heart is torn between Miky and Rekkles,” says the toplaner.  
“Yeah, such a dramatic situation. If only Rekkles had stayed in your team, how simpler things would be,” Jankos replies, adding another layer of teasing.  
“Oh yeah, about that, can you tell us how you managed to steal Rekkles from us?” asks Bwipo.  
Jankos has a big grin.  
“Well. I looked at him, touched his cheek like that…”  
As he says this, he mimics the scene with Hylissang, locking eyes with him, placing a hand on his cheek. All three of them are giggling. Then, Jankos and Hylissang lean towards each other, mimicking a kiss, both thinking the other will stop. But neither of them stop and they kiss for real. They part, laughing.  
“I understand now. I might join G2, too.” says the Bulgarian.  
“Hyli, no!” exclaims Bwipo. “Kiss him again to make him join Fnatic instead!”  
The three men keep giggling. This time, Hylissang places a hand on Jankos’ neck, pulls him and kisses him again, less hesitant. When they part, Jankos cheeks start to turn red. He is still laughing, but definitely caught by surprise.  
“It’s working, keep going!” comments Bwipo.  
So does Hylissang. Jankos is diving in his touch. The support’s kisses are both soft and consuming. After a few minutes, the Pole steps back.  
“Wait, aren’t you guys boyfriends?” he asks.  
“Not really,” explains Bwipo. “Not romantically at least.”  
“So… you don’t mind this?”  
“Nope. Quite the opposite.”  
“Don’t worry,” confirms the support, placing both hands on the jungler’s jaws to kiss him again.  
They are standing in the kitchen, kissing from a little distance. But soon, Hylissang slides his arms to hug Jankos’ neck, erasing the space between their bodies. The Pole can feel the Bulgarian’s dick through the fabric, and he hopes his own won’t get hard too fast. He can feel how red his face turned. Bwipo comes behind him. He leaves tender kisses on his neck and Jankos closes his eyes. While the two Fnatic players hug him, Hylissang leaves his lips to kiss Bwipo above his shoulder. Their desire for each other turns Jankos on.  
“Pull your tongue,” asks Bwipo to the jungler.  
Jankos frowns but obeys. Bwipo’s hand comes from behind with a whipped cream bottle.  
“Are you up for this?” he asks.  
“Uh yes. I’m not sure where you guys are taking me but let’s go.”  
He pulls his tongue again and the Belgian pours a generous amount of whipped cream on it. The very sweet and fluffy taste fills his cheeks, spreading a smile on his lips.  
“Hyli?” Bwipo asks.  
The Bulgarian nods, offering his hand to his toplaner to receive whipped cream. And as the Belgian is caressing Jankos’ chest with sensual moves, the G2 player looks at Hylissang’s seducing show. The support licks his own fingers with a lusty gaze for his rival, with slow, provocative tongue moves. He collects the cream, licking the white traces on his lips. The white color is very arousing for Jankos. It makes him want to cum in the support’s mouth. Hylissang keeps going, while Bwipo places more intense kisses on his neck. The jungler starts to breathe more deeply.  
“Wow, that’s some… quality gank from the enemy team.”  
He tries to joke around because he absolutely did not expect to get involved in a sexual contact now. He is a bit embarrassed.  
“It’s okay, just relax.” suggests the support in a low, seductive tone.  
Then, Hylissang slides his hand on Jankos’ chest, reaching the edge of his shirt. He pulls the fabric up, Jankos lifts his arms to help him. The support takes his shirt off as well, and the jungler admires his chest. They are pretty different: Hylissang’s chest is hairier, and both his skin and his nipples have darker colors than Jankos’. The blonde notices a cute beauty spot on his belly. The black haired man jumps on his neck to suck it intensely. Jankos sighs deeply. He loves the feelings on his neck, and the feeling of their naked skin touching.  
“Step out guys,” says Bwipo.  
Hylissang steps away, letting his teammate pour whipped cream all over Jankos’ torso. Once more, the jungler did not see that coming.  
“Do you want more in your mouth?” asks the toplaner.  
Jankos agrees but he still can’t believe how the two other men are acting as if it was normal.  
“You look like a sexy chubby bunny.” comments Bwipo on his overfilled mouth.  
The G2 player smiles with a disapproving look. As the cream melts slowly in his mouth, the Bulgarian’s tongue is tickling him and increasing his desire. When Hylissang reaches his low belly, he gets on his knees and pulls the pants down with the underwear. There is no hiding his hard dick now.  
“Are you okay?” suddenly asks Hylissang.  
Jankos must look so red that the support is wondering if he feels forced to do it. Jankos sees so much concern and care in the nut-brown gaze that it makes him want harder to fuck Hylissang. His voice is deeper as he replies:  
“Yeah, yeah, of course! I like what’s happening.”  
“Good. Because we have to make sure you’ll join Fnatic.”  
The support says this with a smile, staring into the blue eyes from below, caressing gently his butt. Bwipo comes closer and this time, he leaves whipped cream on Jankos’ dick. The jungler moans slightly, because of the cold touch of the cream, but also because it foreshadows what is coming for him. The toplaner takes a seat nearby, pleased to watch.  
Hylissang keeps massaging Jankos’ butt, just smiling into his eyes, with his mouth so close, and yet so far from his dick.  
“I guess there’s something that tastes better than cookies and brownies,” he smirks.  
Jankos has trouble to breathe again. The Fnatic support has an incredible effect on him and he never imagined he would be like that in the bedroom. Or the kitchen.  
Hylissang pulls just the tip of his tongue, leaving very light touches on top of the jungler’s dick. Low moans escape the Pole’s lips. Then, his rival runs his tongue on the rest of the dick with light touches as well, taking away some cream. He licks his lips again, staring into the blue eyes. This move is driving Jankos a little crazy. Plus, he has eaten so much sugar that his mind is running around. A blowjob on sugar rush. That’s something he never thought about.  
Hylissang stops his teasing, his mouth embracing the top of the dick. Jankos’ moans get louder. The support goes further, sucking the rest of the cream with back and forth movements, from top to bottom. After a few moments, all the cream is gone, but Hylissang stays here and he combines sucking moves with stroking moves. Hylissang has a reputation of being physically stronger than he looks, and Jankos can confirm it. The blue eyes wander on his beautiful muscles, now moving with precision on him. Behind him, Bwipo comes to offer him a massage on his back and shoulders. He feels his toplaner’s roughness and energy in action, pressing where it feels good. The Belgian’s hands take care of his back for a moment, before massaging lower and lower, to get to the butt. He massages both sides of the butt with nice circling moves, while Hylissang is still doing a perfect job on his dick.  
“Did Rekkles ever treat you like that?” asks Bwipo near his ear.  
His voice is sensual and playful, his words make the jungler chuckle.  
“Not yet,” he tells.  
Right after his answer, Hylissang speeds up, still combining the expertise of his mouth and of his hands. Bwipo supports Jankos physically, as the sensations get more and more intense inside him.  
“Yes, Hyli, please!”  
Jankos has his eyes closed, but he could feel the support smile on his dick when he called him by his nickname. Hylissang offers a very nice, tighten feeling on his cock with his mouth. He keeps going, sucking, stroking, gazing sexily, and eventually Jankos reaches the orgasm, moaning loudly, cumming in his mouth as he wished. The support swallows his cum and the jungler can read a pleased expression on his face. When he pulls his head off the cock, he licks his lips again and Jankos smiles at how much he likes it. 

“Before we talk about contract, Hyli and I have some thoughts to share,” winks Bwipo.  
He joins his teammate, gives him a hand to help him stand up. They face each other, still holding hands tightly and start kissing. They rub their bodies, whispering things to each other. Jankos can’t hear anything but one thing is for sure, those are loving whispers. He can’t tell if Bwipo’s words about their non-romantic relationship are true. Whether it’s about friendship or romantic feelings, they seem to love each other so much. They undress each other, and Jankos discovers the pretty curly hair on the Belgian’s body. They start fapping each other, and they look at each other with intensity. They have been so good to Jankos. He steps to them.  
“Guys, if you’ll have me, I would love to spice things up in your couple.”  
The other men chuckle and turn to him, accepting the invitation. Jankos grabs one dick with each hand and strokes them strongly straight away. Hylissang starts moaning and Jankos can see the fire in Bwipo’s eyes. The toplaner takes the support’s hand and licks his fingers. He starts sucking them as if he was sucking a dick, making Hylissang moan louder. Jankos keeps the rhythm. The Fnatic players lean to each other’s lips, letting their tongues dance together, while their rival takes good care of them.  
“It feels so good,” says Bwipo.  
Jankos is glad to know he is doing well. He lets the two men kiss and hold each other. He can now hear their loving whispers and smiles at it.  
“Oh fuck, I’m close,” tells Hylissang.  
The jungler fastens the pace, making the best efforts for the man who pleased him so well. Hylissang comes, whining, spreading hot cum in the bodies of the other players. He sighs, eyes half-closed. His two sexual partners smile at him, kiss his tired face. Jankos stopped his movements on the toplaner, but his hand is still between his legs. They leave soft caresses on the support’s skin. 

A few moments later, the blue eyes turn to the other man. His hand reaches the Belgian’s cheek.  
“Rivals in clowning…”  
Bwipo grins. Jankos starts fapping him again.  
“What can you tell me about Fnatic strategies for the split?” he asks with a fake threatening tone.  
“I would love to tell you, but I’m afraid I can’t remember…” Bwipo answers between two deep sighs.  
“Oh yeah? Would this help you recover your memories?”  
Jankos kneels down and starts sucking his dick. He goes back and forth three times, before asking:  
“So?”  
Bwipo smirks.  
“I think it’s working, my memories are slowly coming back. Keep going.”  
Jankos lets his tongue swirl around the top of the cock, before sucking it with a mild intensity. As he hears the first moan from the toplaner, he increases the intensity, causing louder sounds.  
“What about now?”  
“Yeah, I think I can tell you something now…”  
The jungler stands up again, placing his face very close to the toplaner’s.  
“Our strategy is to win all our games during the first weeks of the split. It will sure be a surprise for everybody.”  
Jankos’ mouth drop.  
“Oh yeah, that’s clearly exclusive news. Thanks for your cooperation.”  
Saying these words, he strokes his dick so fast, catching Bwipo a little by surprise, and it doesn’t take long for the Fnatic player to reach the orgasm too.  
Right after, the three men chuckle, finishing as they started, in a light-hearted mood. They gather in a hug, sticky because of cum and sugar. Tomorrow, they’ll have to go back to their rivalry, but right now they can only enjoy the satisfied feeling they all share. They kiss more, they chat while putting back their clothes on. They leave the kitchen with a smile on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! What did you think of that pairing?


	3. Master Chief Tahm Kench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: the scene in Yamato’s room contains (consensual) strangulation and whipping.

#### Round 3: YamatoCannon vs. GrabbZ

On today’s menu, it is a coach duel. They have to cook for Wunder, Upset and Jankos. While Yamato does a little more complex recipe, Grabbz is almost ready to serve a special hot chocolate, with real pieces of chocolate, heavy cream and a touch of caramel. When the G2 coach is pouring the beverage in cups, Upset sneezes. Grabbz jumps at it, throwing chocolate drops on his clothes in the process. He chuckles, shaking his head, and then continues to pour the creamy beverage. Upset smirks. How adorable was this move? He stares at him, liking his profile, liking how he let his hair long, how he always wears a pinky ring. When Grabbz hands him his cup, Upset blows softly on the hot chocolate. The cocoa smell overwhelms his nose, throwing him back to his night with Selfmade and Mikyx. He swallows the liquid, letting the warm feeling travel down his throat. It is pleasant, comforting and makes him want more. He feels as if Grabbz caressed his hand softly and as if he was now extending his hand to him. Upset glances at the G2 coach. He wants to reach him, but he can’t.   
“I give it a 6. It’s very tasty but too addicting.” says Upset.   
“I wouldn’t say it’s a flaw,” contests Grabbz.   
Upset looks at him with a smile and a shrug. He knows it sounds like an excuse to give the enemy coach a mediocre grade. 

“Make some room for my express tiramisu,” announces Yamato.   
The Fnatic coach has a reputation of being of great cook, and just the look of his tiramisus confirms it. He can see how the jury members are enjoying his dessert. His gaze stays longer on Wunder, wandering on his biceps, his illegally cute nose, his mouth. He likes how Wunder overfills his spoon and takes a mouthful bite of his tiramisu. The toplaner can put a lot at once in his mouth, and the coach is not indifferent to that. The way he eats, the way he seems to enjoy himself, for Yamato it is quite… kinky. When they were in the same team, things did not end too well between them. They met on different occasions after, for work exclusively, and it was pretty formal. But sharing food today seems like the perfect way to bond again. 

Unsurprisingly, Yamato wins the round, qualifying for the final round. As soon as he can, he goes to Wunder.  
“Why don’t you come to my place, to talk about the good old days?” he asks, a grin on his lips.   
By ‘good old days’, everyone around understands ‘their time together in Splyce’. But in fact, he is referring to something only him and Wunder know. Something only the two of them shared.   
The toplaner agrees in a nod. Those simple words made him feel hot inside, realizing how much he missed it. They say goodbye to the other players, but Wunder’s mind is already gone. His brain is filled with kinky memories and an increasing desire to discover what is coming for him. 

. . . . . .

Grabbz is in the laundry room, in the gaming apartment’s basement. He fills the washing machine with his clothes, when Upset comes in the room, a pile of clothes in his arms.   
“Oh, hey!” he greets.  
“Hey! What are you doing here?”  
“My washer is broken and Miky told me I could use yours, so…”  
“Oh okay.”  
An awkward silence fills the room. Grabbz tries to find anything to start a small chat.  
"You made me stain my jeans." he says.  
"I what?"  
Grabbz is instantly flustered.   
"Wait, it came out wrong– "  
But Upset has already come closer and placed his hand on Grabbz crotch. He starts to rub slowly his hand on it.   
"Really, it’s not what I meant…"  
Upset continues, leaving kisses on his neck, before kneeling and kissing Grabbz’ dick through his jeans. The coach turns red.   
"Oh dear. Okay, why not." he murmurs, confused.   
Upset licks for a few moments more. Then, he stands up, grabs a chair and places it under the doorknob to lock the laundry room. He turns again to the coach.   
"Your hot chocolate was for sure creamy."  
Grabbz doesn’t move. He is completely lost but he lets the ADC do his things. Upset’s tongue runs up and down on his crotch, taking care both of his hardening dick and his balls. While his blue gaze lifts up to Grabbz’ brown eyes, he licks once more the fabric, and unbutons the jeans. Still looking at the coach, he licks his dick through his underwear, up and down. Then, he sucks the top of it while closing his eyes. He hears Grabbz’ breath become intense. He sucks more, and parts to pull the underwear down. Only the dick is undressed, otherwise Grabbz is still standing with all his clothes on, but it’s starting to be very hot in the laundry room. The sweet smell of laundry detergent overwhelms him and gets sweeter as the handsome ADC takes care of him. Grabbz stumbles, backing off until he meets the wall behind him. Upset follows him. As he readjusts his mouth on the dick, he decides to go further and deepthroats him. A moan escapes the coach’s lips. Then, the ADC focuses on the top of the dick, letting his tongue circle around it. Grabbz stares at him, at his pretty face, pretty hair, pretty lips on his own dick. The G2 coach never realized the Fnatic player was so handsome and there is something feminine about him that he really likes. It is getting hard to breathe without moaning. Upset sucks the top of the dick and gets faster and faster. The coach is louder than he wished. He presses one hand on the wall, and the fingers of his other hand dig into the ADC’s soft hair. Upset is sucking in the fastest speed. Grabbz cums in his mouth, giving a beautiful moan with his low voice. Upset swallows, taking care of the coach until the last second. Grabbz is panting, eyes closed. The ADC takes his mouth off his dick, smiling and rubbing the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He stands up and the two men look at each other for long seconds. Upset leans towards Grabbz and leaves a gentle kiss in the corner of his lips. Then, he grabs his pile of unwashed clothes and leaves the room without a word, as if he suddenly turned shy. Grabbz pulls his pants up, wondering what exactly just happened.

. . . . . .

After the cooking contest, Yamato and Wunder head for Yamato’s car. Wunder hops in it, locks his belt, while the coach settles in the driver’s seat. Yamato adjusts the rearview mirror and glances at the G2 player. The pairs of blue eyes stare at each other. Then, Yamato looks at the parking, making sure no one is around.   
“You tell me. I’ll touch you but the safe word still works for me.”  
The Dane can’t look away from him. In just a few words, the Swede made him feel close to their former relationship. Even if they have been distant, the amount of trust they gave to each other in the past cannot be erased so easily.   
Yamato bends, starts licking his dick through his pants. Wunder sighs, welcoming his former coach with slight hip movements. Wunder wants to give in more into pleasure, but he notices people walking in the parking, from a distance. He has to keep a straight face.   
“Maybe we should go somewhere else,” he suggests, managing to say this with a normal voice.   
He meets with Yamato’s gorgeous gaze.  
“You’re right.” replies the coach.   
He stands up, locks his seat belt too, and starts the car. 

Yamato is focused on the road, driving safely. At the same time, he takes care of his guest, offering a chat to make him feel comfortable. And Wunder does feel comfortable.   
“I think we have a lot to catch up,” says Yamato.   
“Yeah, me too.”  
“Are you single?”  
Wunder snorts.   
“You ask after almost sucking me on the parking?”  
“I mean, I just wanted to know.”  
Wunder looks at the road in front of him.   
“You know me. I follow the rules. You could touch me because I don’t have a partner.”  
“You follow the rules…” repeats Yamato, thrown back to their shared memories once more. “And what rules do you want to set up for today?”  
“I want… I want this to be a free-trial. We go to your place. We have fun as if it was only a one time thing. And we’ll decide later if we want to commit to it like we used to.”  
The Swede smiles.   
“Deal. Any change in your likes and dislikes?”  
“After today, you can add tiramisu to my kink list,” replies Wunder with a grin. “What about you?”  
“I added heels to my dislikes. I broke my ankle once, I’m not doing that again.”  
“Too bad.”  
They keep smiling, looking at the road ahead.   
“But won’t you mix things with your other submissives’ preferences?”  
“Not a chance, Martin.”

. . . . . .

As Wunder steps into the apartment, hot memories flood inside him again. He always walked into that apartment for sexual matters.   
“What do you want to drink?” Yamato asks.   
A not-suitable-for-work joke crosses Wunder’s mind, but instead he replies:  
“Same as you.”  
“White wine?”  
“Perfect.”  
Speaking of which, Yamato looks perfect as he pours the wine in their glasses. Everything about him, his hair, his beard, his clothing, his apartment, his cutlery, his dedication to work, everything looks perfect. Wunder is absolutely ready to sub for him once more.   
They clink glasses. Yamato lifts his glass, cheering:  
“For today’s victory. And to many more.”  
They chat about League while sipping the wine. Yamato does not try to hide how he is getting closer and closer to Wunder. He was seated in front of him, he is now next to him, and his hand is gently caressing his thigh. Back then, Yamato taught Wunder not to interrupt him when he was talking. That is why, despite how much Wunder wants to kiss the Swede right now, he waits for him to finish talking. He is sure his host noticed, Wunder’s body language always betray him. And yet, Yamato is delighted to keep talking on and on, to let his submissive wait. He keeps talking, while pressing his hand on Wunder’s thigh with more intensity. The Dane swings slightly.   
“Can you move your chair back a little?” the coach asks.   
“Sure.”  
Still seated, Wunder moves away from the table, leaving enough place for his host to sit on his muscular thighs.   
“I’m not finished talking,” says Yamato, while rubbing their crotches together.   
Their faces are so close to one another. Wunder places his hands on Yamato’s waist, but he knows he is not allowed to initiate any other movement. The beautiful, kissable lips are so, so close. Wunder closes his eyes to resist the temptation better, but the coach calls him:  
“Keep your eyes opened.”  
Wunder is hard. He watches the yellow snake’s dance with desire. But he follows the rules. Yamato grins.  
“You’re still such a good boy.”  
The Swede finally let their lips meet and Wunder immediately responds to it with intensity, tasting Yamato’s tongue again. For a moment, they just dive into the kiss, enjoying their reunion.   
Then, the coach stands up, offering his hand to his guest.   
“Do you want to go to my room?”  
Wunder takes his hand to stand up.   
“Yes. Please.”

Yamato’s room has no window. There is one big double bed in the middle of it. The headboard is metallic, its bars are forming beautiful patterns. Perfect to tie someone up.   
“Welcome back, Martin,” tells Yamato.   
The coach slowly undresses his partner. He allows him to do the same. They kiss again, enjoying the embrace.   
“Please, make yourself comfortable,” asks Yamato, pointing at the bed.   
Wunder gets on it, his back against the headboard. The Swede goes to his closet, opening the part where he stores his accessories. The first thing he pulls from it is a pair of leather handcuffs connected with metallic chains. Wunder obediently lifts his arms above his head. Yamato reaches him, threading gently the handcuffs on his wrists. Then, he tightens them, thanks to the little belts on it. He takes care of the chains, going up and down around the headboard’s bars several times. The metallic sound is music to their ears. When Yamato is done, Wunder tests the setup, pulling the chains. It holds him perfectly, the handcuffs’ pressure on his wrists is making him hornier. The coach heads for his closet again, grabbing other chains. He reaches the toplaner’s ankles, tying them up as well, using a padlock. Yamato stares at Wunder. It is quite something to see this strong, muscly man all tied-up. His arms are especially arousing: beautiful shapes, large biceps, handcuffs and chains like the icing on the cake.   
“Shall we start with a classical one?” asks Yamato with a grin.   
“Yes, Jakob.” replies Wunder.   
The classical one is a flogger whip. Yamato runs the tip of the whip on Wunder’s skin slowly, from his feet, to his leg, to his crotch, to his belly, to his neck. The toplaner is swinging slightly, waiting eagerly for the next sensations. Yamato hits a first time on the chest, making his submissive gasp. He hits harder on the same area. Wunder has a pleased sigh. They keep going a few times, hitting and breathing more and more heavily.   
“Turn around, Martin.” commands the dominant.   
“Yes, Jakob.”  
Wunder kneels down, entangling the chains even more, increasing the pressure on his wrists. The feeling is delightful. He loves how is skin is burning. Yamato hits his butt with the whip, strongly. Wunder moans.  
“Yes, Jakob, please!”  
Yamato keeps going with the hitting, both on the butt, the back, and the legs. When he stops, he sees how his partner’s white skin turned red, both from the hits and from excitement. Wunder turns around, facing his dominant again. The Swede is really fond of his red, lusty, adorable face. He leans on him, hugging his sweaty body. The Dane gives him needier kisses, moving his hips below him.   
“Next, I’d like to do something but I’m afraid it would leaves marks on your neck. Is it a problem for you?” asks Yamato.  
Wunder shakes his head negatively immediately.   
“Don’t worry. If it shows, I’ll wear a G2 scarf for a week and no one will ask questions.”  
Yamato chuckles.  
“Or a Fnatic scarf, huh?”  
The Swede goes to his closet to take another chain, leaving Wunder wondering how many chains he owns. His questionings do not last long. Yamato lays over him again, leans slowly, in a threatening, seducing way and presses the cold, hard chains on his throat. Yamato rubbing his naked body over him already makes it hard for Wunder to breathe, so the chains increase all the sensations. The Dane loves this overwhelming feeling.   
“Did you miss me, Martin? Are you lost when your coach doesn’t dominate you?”  
Wunder doesn’t reply, his gaze anchored in Yamato’s. The Swede grins.   
“I can make you change teams in no time…”  
“Hold op.” says Wunder, using their Danish safeword.   
Yamato steps back immediately, his icy blue eyes showing concern.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, it’s not about the chains. It’s just… can we leave work completely out of this? It’s not good memories.”  
Yamato touches his cheek softly. Back then, a Splyce manager had discovered their relationship. He forced them to stop, pointing how unprofessional it was for a coach to have sex with his players. They could only do as they were told, to preserve their job and their reputation. But something unrelated also seems to reflect in Wunder’s eyes, something like a recent wound. Yamato can’t tell what it is, but he eagerly wants to comfort him.   
“Of course, I’m sorry.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Do you want to go on?”  
“Yes, Jakob,” replies Wunder with a smirk.   
Yamato licks his lower lip, placing the chains on his submissive’s throat again. He kisses him, while moving his hips and pressing the chains. Wunder has a halting breath and he moves his hips as well.   
“I missed you, Martin. You are the best sub I’ve ever had. No one is as obedient and resistant as you are.”   
Wunder makes a pleased sound in reaction.   
“What about me, am I the best Dom you’ve ever had? I will know if you lie.”  
He pulls the chains back to let Wunder catch his breath.   
“Let me review all the Doms I’ve had,” says Wunder playfully.   
Yamato puts his hands behind Wunder’s neck without any pressure, staring right into his eyes.   
“So? Don’t make me wait, Martin.”  
“You’re the only one with who I sub. I only played Dom since you.”  
“Really? That’s interesting.”  
Yamato stands up, going to his closet again.  
“So I’m Martin Nordahl Hansen’s one and only favorite Dom. What a privilege.”  
This time, he doesn’t take chains from it.   
“Do you recognize this one, Martin?”  
Wunder stares at the dark blue object.   
“We used it after a victory against H2K, right?”  
Yamato’s eyes widens.  
“Oh yes, sorry, I didn’t mean to bring work again.”  
“Don’t worry, it’s different. This one is good memories.”  
“Well, then. Spread your legs, Martin.”  
With his ankles still chained, Wunder pulls his knees to the sides, offering himself to Yamato. The Swede caresses his butthole, before placing the blue object inside. Wunder whines. Yamato grabs the remote control, clicking on the lowest intensity. The object starts vibrating, making Wunder move, clinking the chains on the metallic headboard.   
“I’ll go eat some tiramisu. I want to hear you from the kitchen. You are not allowed to come.” whispers Yamato in Wunder’s ear in a dominant tone.   
He leaves the room, locks the door, leaving Wunder completely helpless, tied-up, horny, remotely controlled. For a time that seems like an eternity, the Dane stays like that. The vibrator’s intensity does not change, and he feels struck in a teasing state. And suddenly, the vibration increases strongly. Wunder guesses Yamato skipped a few intermediate levels. His loud moans fill the room, and somehow, his own moans turn him on even more.   
“Please Jakob!” he screams.   
The intensity of the vibrations increase again. Wunder moans, and moans, struggling to even beg for his dominant.   
“Jakob!” he calls again.  
He feels so close to come, he tries hard to restrain his feelings. He manages to hear the door being unlocked between two moans, and he feels relieved. Yamato came back with a plate of tiramisu, making Wunder even more attracted to him. The Swede clicks on the remote control, lowering the intensity step by step. He doesn’t stop the vibrations, leaving the lowest mode on. Wunder breathes more peacefully.   
“Good. Very good, Martin.”  
Yamato takes his spoon, eats a piece of tiramisu, while staring into Wunder’s eyes.   
“You want some?”  
Wunder nods slowly.   
“Suck me. If you do good, maybe I’ll give you some.”  
Yamato comes to him, placing his dick in front of his mouth, gripping his hands on the headboard. Wunder puts his mouth on him eagerly, sucking him assiduously, eyes closed.  
“Oh yes, Martin, my good boy.”  
Yamato moans and it causes a sort of squeeze in Wunder’s stomach. Wunder wants him badly. He keeps sucking with intense moves. He can feel the vibrator going strong again. The toplaner opens his eyes again, watching the pleased face of his dominant, with the remote control in his hand. The feeling in his ass is sending him high again, he moans against Yamato’s cock. They keep going like that, both whining, Wunder sucking, Yamato moving his hips against his mouth, not playing with the remote control anymore.   
“Stop.” commands Yamato.   
They part and the host stops the vibrator.   
“You earned your reward, Martin.”  
Yamato grabs the plate and starts feeding his guest. He overfills the spoon, just like Wunder likes it. The submissive is so horny and overwhelmed that he feels like he forgot about food for a moment. Or about the rest of the world, really. But he enjoys the sweet, creamy taste.  
“Thanks, Jakob,” he tells, once the plate is empty.   
“I’d like to add an ingredient for my next tiramisu,” says Yamato.   
Suggestively, he grabs condoms from his closet. He places one on Wunder’s dick, making him moan at the touch of his hands. And he places the other on his own, taking time to stroke it by the way.   
“Fuck me Martin, but don’t come before I allow you to.”  
Wunder bits his lower lip. He lets Yamato sits on him, and pulls hard on the chains to handle the feeling. Wunder moves his hips really fast, but the dominant places an authoritarian hand on his chest.  
“Slower.”  
Now, the only things that can reach Wunder’s mind are the feelings between his legs and his dominant’s words. He tries to follow the rules obediently, but he is out of himself right now. He can’t help but fastening the pace, eager to please his partner and himself. Yamato grips his hair.  
“Slower, Martin. You don’t want to get punished, do you?”  
Wunder is desperate for an orgasm, he can’t risk it. He slows down, and his dominant enjoys his movements for a while.   
“Perfect. Now you can go faster.”  
He goes faster, giving the strongest hip moves against Yamato. Yamato moans are becoming louder. As he reaches the orgasm, his moans are so arousing that Wunder starts reaching the edge too. But somehow, he manages to stop his rise. He whines and clenches his fists when Yamato pulls back from his dick.   
“You’re allowed to come, now,” the Swede says, breathless.  
He sets the vibrator to maximum intensity and leans to his submissive to give him a handjob. Yamato only strokes two times before Wunder comes in a long moan. 

Then, everything slows down again. Wunder catches his breath, Yamato unlocks the padlock around his ankles, frees his wrists after. They lay down next to each other. The blue eyes stare into one another without a word. Their complete satisfaction is written on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamato/Wunder is less crack than I thought, because of Splyce xD Also, the day when I wrote the part with the G2 scarf, G2 released the Rekkles First Meeting video, where Caps wears a G2 scarf, made me happy :’)


	4. Where the crackships sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prawn and barely a paragraph about cooking in this chapter, the fic drifted xD This chapter was supposed to be an orgy but I couldn’t manage to write it, so I’ll leave it to your imagination! Instead, I just wanted to let my crackships sail more, I ended up loving them :)

#### Finals

All the players and coaches are gathered for the finals. The three best cooks, Bwipo, Upset and Yamato, are standing side to side. This time, there are two jury tables, one for G2 members and one for Fnatic members. Selfmade realizes he was actually hoping to sit next to Miky again. Instead, he settles between his support and his midlaner. He does not have too much fun: looking at people cooking is not his thing. And that stupid chocolate smell is taking him back to that night. He caresses his own chin in a nervous gesture. He throws a look at the G2 table. Were Miky’s love bites made by one of them? _Who is it?_ Jankos? Caps? Wunder? Images are overflowing in Selfmade’s head. He sees Wunder eating pizza over Miky’s naked body, and Miky is gripping his arms, moaning, with his cute little moans. The memory of these sounds echo in Selfmade’s head and it drives him crazy inside. He swears he’s going to destroy Wunder next time they play against each other. 

At the G2 table, Rekkles receives a text. Caps, who is sitting next to him, looks at him with curious and sparkling eyes. Rekkles lifts his head to his beautiful greyish gaze. He seems a bit embarrassed.   
“Sjokz is planning a football session with other LEC players and casters. Do you mind if we cancel our plans for tonight?”  
Caps smirks slightly and bends to his ADC’s ear.   
“A part of me wants to say no, I don’t mind,” he pauses. “Another part of me wants to make you beg for my forgiveness with oranges.”  
Rekkles blushes abruptly.   
“I guess I really need to go that football session.”  
Caps straightens his back, giggling. He caresses his boyfriend’s hand softly under the table. 

Nisqy, on his side, witnessed this little tender gesture. It seems like Rekkles and Caps made up from their recent fight. Actually, everyone seems to get along better. The atmosphere is light. Too light. Did Upset wink at Grabbz? Something is not right. But Nisqy can’t tell what. He turns to Selfmade and notices a bruise on his neck. He also notices the mark on Upset’s neck. _Am I seeing things… ?_

“Time to cheer for G2!” exclaims Jankos. “Ah, I forgot. You all sucked.”

This time too, Upset is finished first. He decided to go for a spongy cake. Globally, the jury members feel the same: simple but delicious, just like Upset knows how to do it. Second, Bwipo serves a chocolate mousse. Selfmade feels the pure taste of chocolate in this one. Last, Yamato presents a Swedish desert called kladdkaka. The choice is hard, the suspense lasts. Hylissang is the last one to give his grade on the kladdkaka. Everyone is staring at him and he fakes more hesitancy. He balances his head from left to right. After an eternity, he finally announces:  
“I give it a 10.”  
A silence.   
“YamatoCannon is the winner of the cooking contest!”  
The three Fnatic members of the jury run to their coach to hug him and cheer loudly. The room is filled with loud talks, cheers, and laughs. In this mess, Hylissang reaches Bwipo to comfort him, and Yamato risks a glance at Wunder. The toplaner is smiling warmly at him. 

At the end of four days of cooking contest, the two teams cannot tell if they are more connected to each other or more rivals than ever. 

. . . . . .

“Hey Elias, do you know where Oskar got his hickey?”  
“Oh yeah, it’s Miky.”  
“Really? Well okay, I thought it was you.”  
“I mean, I was with them. It was a few days before I sucked Grabbz.”  
“You… you what?”  
Nisqy connects the dots in his head. He thinks that Rekkles and Caps probably had sex too, and Bwipo and Hylissang as well. He feels left out. But Upset is not the kind to let down his teammates.   
“Why don’t you come to my place tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the whole story! <3


End file.
